


The Sometimes-Silly Side Effects of Having a Werewolf Boyfriend

by Trash_For_Ships



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Sumo this time and I'm sad about it too ;-;, Werewolf AU, sfw, werewolf shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_For_Ships/pseuds/Trash_For_Ships
Summary: Sometimes, having a werewolf boyfriend can get a little...silly.A slice-of-life fic about what it would be like if Hank was a werewolf! And a special gift for Sloormp - Love you, pal!! Hope you all have a great halloween! <3





	The Sometimes-Silly Side Effects of Having a Werewolf Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Sloormp in the 2019 Hankcon Halloween Exchange! SFW this time around, and pretty short, sorry!! I was really feeling the domestic parts with Werewolf Hank and Minor Occultist Connor. I hope you enjoy!

It was a peaceful morning, and Connor was standing at the stove, waiting for the pancakes to cook. It was one of those mornings to sleep in and have breakfast, and Connor hummed to himself at the thought of having breakfast side-by-side with his boyfriend, Hank. 

Eventually, Hank wandered into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he sidled up to the counter and waited, his chin propped up on his elbow, till Connor noticed his presence when he turned around to grab the butter.

“Oh, good morning, Hank. How’d you sleep?” Connor said, momentarily started, then smiling.

“Eh, decently. You?” Hank replied, shrugging one shoulder before straightening up and rolling his shoulders back. 

“About the same, yeah. I’m working on breakfast, you wanna grab some coffee and take a seat?” Connor offered, pointing to the coffee maker with his spatula. “Pot’s warm.”   


“You’re too good to me Con, really,” Hank said, leaning over to kiss Connor on the cheek, before opening the cupboard and grabbing a mug. “You want a cup?”

“I’m good for right now, but if you could pour me some orange juice, that would be great.” Connor said, smiling to himself. Hank hummed in agreement and reached for a glass. Connor flipped another pancake out of the pan and onto the serving plate. The morning sunlight streamed through the kitchen window, cheerily lighting up the apartment.

Ah, domestic bliss.  


“I’ve got a couple of those sausages you like heating up too. They’ll be done in just a minute, so why don’t you grab a plate?” Connor asked as he turned back to the stove.

“I thought so, I could smell ‘em when I woke up.” Hank said with a grin as he grabbed a plate and held it out expectantly, just as Connor flipped them out of the pan and onto the plate with practiced ease.

Hank looked down at his plate, rather hungrily. There were exactly four piping hot sausage links on Hank’s plate, and exactly none left in the pan. 

“Hey, is that all?” Hank asked, looking quizzically at his plate and then back at the pan.

“Oh, yeah, I put them on the shopping list, so you can go ahead and finish those up.” Connor said as he pulled a fork out of the drawer and set it on the side of Hank’s plate. 

“But If _ I _ eat them all, there won't be any left for you, Con.” Hank said, voicing his concerns. He wanted his boyfriend to eat healthy too, this wasn’t just a one-sided thing with Connor trying to get Hank to eat fewer wild dogs and more home cooked meals. They had both decided they’d try this ‘nutrition’ thing together. And then Connor had pulled a few magical strings to get them fast food, but the _ idea _ was the important bit.

“Alright, well, you sit tight and I’ll run out to get more, okay?” Hank said, setting his plate down at the table and making his way towards the door.

“Ah, wait, Hank-! What are you doing!?” Connor asked hurriedly, following him from the stove with his spatula still in hand.

“I just told you, Connor, I’m gonna run out and get some more of those sausages.”   
  
“Yes, I heard, but- Hank, you are _ literally _ naked right now.” Connor said, pointedly looking below Hank’s waist, and then looking back up.

“Oh, it’s fine, no one will notice.” Hank waved it off, turning back towards the door.

“Hank! Don’t you remember what happened last time? You scared poor Mrs. Abernathy so badly that she nearly fell down her front steps! People _ notice _ when you don’t have any clothing on!”

Hank stopped just before he opened the front door, then turned around to look back at Connor rather sheepishly, for a wolf. “Well. Yes, but-“

“_ Hank. _ Please sit down and eat, okay? And then after breakfast, we can go shopping together. How does that sound?”

Hank raised an eyebrow at him. “With clothes on?”

Connor looked away for a moment, then sighed. “Shopping, yes. Breakfast...no.” He conceded, then grinned, a little guiltily. 

Hank couldn’t help but grin back, and reached a hand out to place on Connor’s hip and pull him forward into Hank’s chest. “Sounds good to me, sugar,” He purred into Connor’s ear, then proceeded to attack Connor’s cheek with kisses, making him giggle.

Well, bliss of one sort or another.

~*~

“Hey, Hank? Have you seen my book about alchemistic-” Connor said as he walked into their shared bedroom, and then startled when he saw Hank’s back turned in a way that a normal human’s back really shouldn’t be. “Oh.” 

Hank, for his part, lifted his head from where it was...interestingly positioned and peeked out at Connor from between his legs. “Seen what, babe?” He asked, still holding that pose.

Connor wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling, though it was probably a cross between intrigued and grossed out.

“How can you do that? That’s cool, but also kinda gross…” Connor said, perhaps more referring to the way that Hank was licking his own ass than the way his spine could curve in on itself.

Hank leaned back and stretched, his back cracking much more than a normal human back would crack, then turned around to face Connor. “Well, wolves can do it, dogs can do it, we can do it. Has somethin’ to do with that, I’d wager. There’s not exactly too many werewolf doctors, but the general consensus is that our skeleton is different, it’s like, elongated.”

“Does it hurt?” Connor couldn’t help but ask, a bit worried despite Hank’s reassurances. He sat down next to Hank on the bed, still rather gingerly.

“Nah, of course not. Just feels like bending over, sorta.” Hank supplied, shrugging. “It’s helpful, though. It’s the only way to itch down there when you don’t have hands.” 

“Yeah, but you don’t need to do it when you _ have _ hands though, right? Because now it’s kinda-” Connor said, trying to find a way to tell Hank that even if his spine _ could _ bend like that without issue, it was still surreal to see. 

“Ah, quit worryin’ about it Con, it’s fine, really. Doesn’t hurt me at all, but thanks for your concern-” Hank said, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Connor’s lips.

“Hank, Hank wait- Go brush your teeth first-” Connor said, turning his head to the side so that Hank wouldn’t kiss him full on the lips, but on his cheek instead. 

“Aw, c’mon Con, my spit’s antiseptic. That’s another cool thing you didn’t know about werewolves.” Hank said, grinning wickedly as he kept trying to kiss Connor.

“Wait, really? But how does that- Hank!” Connor objected again as Hank took the opportunity to steal another kiss. Connor couldn’t help smiling, though, even if it was a little gross.

~*~

It was a full moon tonight, and Connor was settled on the couch with Hank’s head resting on his lap. 

Hank thumped his big tail against the floor, a slow _ whump-whump-whump _ in time with the movement of Connor’s hand.

Having a werewolf boyfriend was - strange, sometimes, and gross some other times, and all in all, incredibly hairy. The ubiquitous silver hairs on the furniture and the rug would betray Hank’s lycanthropy in a moment, should anyone notice them. Well, if they had guests who would, in fact, mind if he was. Hank only sometimes invited his packmates over, and the Arkait family history of occult and supernatural dealings saw to that little issue. 

Other than that, it was...nice. Hank was considerate, and protective, and kind, and a really, really good cuddler. 

Connor rubbed right behind Hank’s big ears, just the way he liked, and knew that he wouldn’t change this for the world.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a little note here - As much as I love Hankcon and the fandom, I think this is gonna be my last hankcon/dbh work for a while. I’ve got a lot of shifting priorities and focuses these days, and while it’s been an absolute blast to be part of this community with you all, I think it’s time for me to hit that dusty trail. Sorry that this was so short, but Sloormp, I hope you and everyone else who read this enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for being such wonderful people, and I hope our paths cross again soon.
> 
> With love,  
~Kaz


End file.
